fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Not-So-Great Escape
The Not-So-Great Escape is episode four in season one of Fuller House. It was released February 26, 2016. Summary Jackson tries to help Ramona at school, but that lands them both in trouble and leads to a disagreement between D.J. and Kimmy over parenting styles. When the school calls both D.J. and Kimmy, they leave Stephanie to watch the clinic. When a customer accidentally lets loose a skunk, she comes up with the obvious solution to the problem—a tomato soup bath. When D.J. returns, she is shocked at this, but decides to take a picture of the "bath" to post to her Facebook page. D.J, Stephanie, and Kimmy welcome Comet's great-grandson, Cosmo into the family (see Trivia). Quotes Jackson: Whew, I'm exhausted. I was up all night erupting my volcano. Stephanie: Whoa, dude! TMI (too much information). ---- watches the clinic, when a customer comes in. Customer: My aunt found a stray pet in the alley. Can you guys take care of it? Stephanie: Yeah, we're a pet clinic. All pets are welcome...aunt comes in, and the stray pet is......except for skunks. [...a skunk. She lets it loose and all the other customers and their pets escape. Stephanie tries to run after it and catch it...] Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no! Skunk! ---- returns. D.J.: Hello? Steph--notices a strange odor. Uh oh. heads towards the clinic door where the odor's coming from. Stephanie? Stephanie: Don't come in here! I'm wrapping a present for you! D.J. opens the door and can't believe what she sees. D.J.: Oh. My. Lanta. Max, Tommy, and a few puppies are all in a tomato soup bath; the puppies are in pools, the humans in barrels. What's going on? Stephanie: More importantly, why did you come in here when I said I was wrapping a present for you? You could've ruined the surprise! D.J.: How did this happen? Max: We were the victims of a drive-by skunking! (See Trivia) Stephanie: Google said tomato soup would get the smell out. Are you mad? D.J.: No. But this is going to look hilarious on my Facebook page. gets out her phone and turns on the camera. Say 'cheese'. takes a picture, which transitions to the upload on her Facebook page as promised. Trivia The Tanners adopted a male Golden Retriever in season three of Full House, and named him Comet. Comet died sometime after Full House ended, but prior to his death, he sired an unknown number of puppies—including Comet Jr. It is unknown whether Comet Jr. was a male or female dog, but one of the offspring of this dog was Comet Jr. Jr.—a female Golden Retriever belonging to Steve Hale—who gives birth to a litter of puppies in the Fuller House premiere. Among the puppies in this litter were Comet Jr. Jr. Jr., as well as Max Fuller's dog, Cosmo T.D. Fuller. Max's remark about the "drive-by skunking" is a take on the crime of " ". Gallery Fuller_House_S01E04_Screenshot_001.png|Mr. Gerald confronts Jackson about intentionally setting off the fire alarm and sprinklers Fuller_House_S01E04_Screenshot_002.png|Ramona gets caught trying to ditch school Fuller_House_S01E04_Screenshot_004.png|Cosmo and his siblings at Harmon Pet Care as Max makes his decision Fuller_House_S01E04_Screenshot_003.png|Cosmo T.D. Fuller joins the family References Category:Fuller House episodes Category:Fuller House Season 1 episodes